


sweet kiss.

by creamcaramel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Game AU, Bitter, Byleth as Champion, F/M, Felileth Week (Fire Emblem), Felileth Week - Day 4, Pokemon AU, Spicy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcaramel/pseuds/creamcaramel
Summary: [Felileth Week Day 4]prompts: sweet, spicy, bitter, alternate game AUsweet moment, spicy curry, bitter Pokemon in the Pokemon Sword & Shield AU.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 21





	sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> in this AU, the childhood friends went on their journeys when they are around 17.  
> imagine felix with a luxray hhhh
> 
> also unbeta-ed, hopefully you'll enjoy either way u,u

For Felix’s first time watching the Finals of the Pokemon Champion Cup on television, he never thought that he’d bore witness to a kid, not older than him, get crowned as the Champion of Fodlan. With her partner Lucario by her side, her visage is undoubtedly _stunning_ in his eyes.

That same first time was the moment that prompted him to join his childhood friends, eight years later, towards their journey to becoming the best Pokemon trainer there ever was, by joining the Champion Cup. Getting a sponsor was easy enough – they are the children of the current gym leaders, though Ingrid’s father is a gym leader from the minor division, but that’ll do the trick for them.

In the opening ceremony, he’s utterly gobsmacked by Byleth’s beauty and radiance in her champion gear. Her overall confidence, coupled with her choice of clothing screams _undefeatable_ , giving her the charisma that she rarely produced with her facial expressions. He didn’t really expect anything special to happen, but her _rare smile_ , directed towards _him_ of all people, _took his breath away_. He brushes it off eventually, not believing that anything special will happen.

During their journey, Dimitri’s sanity was almost lost again after his countless defeats to Edelgard, Ingrid’s insecurity as they progressed through each gym was painfully obvious, Sylvain’s nonchalance is grating everyone’s nerves. Unbeknownst to the public, he helped Dimitri to remain sane, though he still calls the blond ‘boar prince’, he pointed out Ingrid’s better skills from all of them to make her feel better, and he listened to Sylvain rambling about how he’s uncertain future as the son of the 6th gym leader, the burdens that comes with it and the possibility of becoming a gym leader himself.

To his surprise, whenever he separates ways with his childhood friends, he’d almost _always_ encounter Byleth somewhere in the Wild Area, her Pokemons roaming around the area freely. When she spots him, the blunette waves towards him, giving him the smile he saw way back then. Today, was another day he spends with Byleth, humoring her.

“Felix, I’d like you to taste test my curries today, is it okay?” Byleth asks, as she stirs the curry she’s currently making in the pot. Her Lucario, sitting beneath a tree nearby watches their interaction, his eyes piercing through Felix. His Luxio contently sleeps on top of Byleth’s Midday Lycanroc, both snoozing away to his Sneasel’s distaste.

“Please don’t burn them all again, the last time you made a curry was a disaster, your Milotic had to hose all of us down,” Felix scowls. Byleth snorts at his statement, continuing to stir the curry she’s cooking up.

To his surprise, the curry is not burnt, it’s edible for once. Once he got seated after distributing the curry to their Pokemons, he finds Byleth beaming, eagerly waiting for him to face her. Confused, he turns to face her, which she then proceeds to feed him a spoonful of her curry. A sweet moment with spicy and delicious food, but coupled with bitter Pokemon glaring his way, makes his heart melt. The moment was over too early, Byleth waiting for his input towards his cooking.

He glances around, and found her Lucario restraining his Sneasel, who looks ready to _murder_ Byleth. Felix gives her a look of disapproval, making her disappointed and runs off towards his Luxio, probably hatching up plans to keep Byleth away from him.

He told her it was delicious, awarding him with a sweet kiss on his cheek. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Ingrid, Dimitri and Sylvain passing by the area. Ingrid and Dimitri look shellshocked, their eyes wide open while Sylvain is openly laughing at his own reaction to the kiss. The individual in question, grows unresponsive towards his surroundings, worrying Byleth and their Pokemon.

_Felix became confused!_

**Author's Note:**

> i should finish filling up my pokedex o<-<
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
